


Vixen's Character Sheet (Original Character)

by Crua



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, Gen, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Rape, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crua/pseuds/Crua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic character sheet of my character Vixen, to look over in case I use her in a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vixen's Character Sheet (Original Character)

 

#  Vixen

### General Characteristics

  
**Name:** Vixen  
**Appearance:** Vixen is a Wood Elf hybrid. She has long red wavy hair, and a bunch of freckles to go with it. Her eyes are green. She wears a white t-shirt, but imagine a bound leather underbust corset right over it. She has a leather belt/strap sort of thing slung across her shoulder and chest, that has pockets. This too is made of leather. She wears crossed leather belts, 2 of them, each with a single pocket. She carries a pistol in a sheath. On one arm she has bracelets that go all the way up her forearm. (I don't know if you play skyrim or not, but her armor is much like the thieves' guild armor.) Her pants are just leather armour, with metal plates on her thigh. Vixen also has knee-high black boots. She has a medium frame, medium bust, and is about 5'10.  
**Other Names:** Vixy, The Wolf Pack Killer, Vix  
**Titles:** Miss, Mistress  
**Theme Song:** “You're Gonna Go Far Kid”, The Offspring

### Personal Characteristics

###    
**Birth Date:** 8th August, 3120  
**Birth Place:** Future Chicago  
**Hometown:** Future Detroit  
  
**Primary Objective:** Take over Wolftail Guild  
**Secondary Objectives:** Complete contracts brought to her  
  
**Desires:** To be truly free  
**Secrets:** She was abused sexually and physically by the other guild members.  
**Quirks:** Taps on her freckles, picks her nails, pulls her hair, is always tapping a tune on her leg, with her foot, etc. Scratches on skin until bleeding point

### Mental Characteristics

  
**Known Languages:** English, Elvish  
**Lures:** Blood, Fights, Brutality, Large Rewards  
**Savvies:** Vixen is very skilled at killing and enjoys doing it. As well as stealing.  
**Ineptities:** **How people manage to go without murdering those who they hate.**  
**Temperament:** Outgoing yet passive at times  
**Hobbies:** Falconry, Drawing, Starcharting

###  [Intellectual Characteristics](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theory_of_multiple_intelligences)

  
**Logical-Mathematical:** All Vixen uses is reason.  
**Spatial:** Very good at imagery  
**Linguistic:** Extremely skilled  
**Bodily-Kinesthetic:** Shakey at times, has nervous ticks.  
**Musical:** Slightly tone deaf but otherwise quite decent  
**Interpersonal:** Depends on who she is interacting with.  
**Intrapersonal:** Vixen is quite confused with who she is and what she is meant to do.  
**Naturalistic:** Well  
**Existential:** It's quite easy for her to grasp larger concepts.

### Philosophical Characteristics

  
**Morality:** She has pretty shitty morals. She thinks it's okay to kill people, nomatter who, and thinks stealing isn't a very big deal.  
**Perception:** Sadistic, realist.

### Spiritual Characteristics

  
**Religion:** Atheism  
**Superstitions:** None, no such thing.  
**Virtues:** None.  
**Vices:** Lust, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Despair

### Supernatural Characteristics

  
**Ability:** Understands animals (Can't hear them talk, but can understand them well.  
**Strengths:** Greater understanding of animals.  
**Weaknesses:** Hurt animals. She can't not help them, she has to.  
**Restrictions:** n/a

### Likes and Dislikes

  
**Likes:** Falconry, animals, practice shooting, drawing  
**Dislikes:** Everything except her guild and what she knows.

### Apparel

  
**Equipment:** many straps and belts, many pouches. Has a gun sling on her belt. Ammo along chest strap. Sheath for knife.  
**Wardrobe:** Leather armour, underbust corset with cloth tee.

### Social Characteristics

  
**Emotional Stability:** Chronic Depression, Clinical Psychopath.  
**Humor:** Death. Psychotic.  
**Reputation:** She is feared and respected.  
**Status:** Guildmaster

### School and Work

  
**Degrees:** None  
**Education:** Assassination, thieving  
**School:** **None**  
**Study Habits:** Practices skills daily.  
**Learning Type:** Visual  
  
**Occupation:** Assassin, Thief  
**Boss:** Herself  
**Work Schedule:** 24/7  
**Income:** $10,000 per kill.

### Interpersonal Connections

  
**Immediate Family:** No living family that we are aware of.  
**Close Relatives:** N/A  
**Distant Relatives:** N/A  
**Ancestors:** N/A  
  
**Allies:** Guild Members.  
**Enemies:** Rival Guilds/Gangs, contracts.  
**Followers:** **N/A**  
**Friends:** N/A  
**Heroes:** Any assassin in her guild.  
**Pets:** August- Falcon.  
**Rivals:** Ex-Guild members; the ones she kicked out.

### Physical Characteristics

  
**Height:** 5'10”  
**Weight:** 115  
**Nationality/Species:** Elf  
**Skin/Fur Color:** Pale  
**Hair Color:** Red  
**Hair Length:** Hips  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Tattoos and Piercings:** Pentagram on neck, wolf on shoulder. (tattoos)  
**Locomotion:** Plantigrade

### Health and Fitness

  
**Addictions:** Drinking, Smoking

### Sexual Characteristics

  
**Gender:** Female  
**Orientation:** Bi  
**Significant Other:** n/a

### Story Information

### Personality

  
**Anima:** Gleeful, happy with theirself and the others around her.  
**Persona:** Dark, frightful. Tries to scare off others.

### Biography

  
**Infancy:** Raised by her two loving parents, she was cared for in Chicago. A rival guild had killed her parents when she was two, but hadn't seen Vixen, and was abandoned. She cried and only a day later she was found.  
  
**Childhood:** Vixen was found in the house by the leader of the Wolftail guild. He offered her food and a place to stay in return for work (after a few years, that is.). They took her to Detroit, where their HQ was. After a while, the other guild members started giving her odd looks and began to get more aggressive towards her.  
  
**Adolescence:** At age 13 the other members of Wolftail began abusing her, both emotionally and physically. She was raped many times, but then forced to work or she would be sent off and added as a contract. Eventually she had many pent up emotions, turning into plots of revenge. She forged a plan to overthrow Marcus, the leader of Wolftail. The plan was set in motion, and went smoothly. At the final stage, she was alone with him in the woods. _This could go great or terribly..._ Vixen was scared. She had learned to fear her peers, due to their cruelty. Marcus turned his back, taking a breath. Vixen unsheathed her dagger, holding the bone handle. Her hands were clammy She took a breath, pulled Marcus' skull towards her breast and slit his throat. His final breath escaped his lips as he collapsed on the forest floor. Vixen stood with the dagger in hand,  blood all over her hands. Marcus laid on the floor, lifeless, as the blood drained from his neck. She wiped her mouth, blood smearing over her plush lips. She pulled the guildmaster's ring off of his pale finger and slid it onto her own freckled digits.   
  
**Adulthood:** After the incident she banished or killed all those who abused her and began a whole new era for the guild. They live a stronger, richer life as they continue on with their killings and thieveries.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and she was originally a Skyrim character- Now, I normally use her as a Steampunk character.


End file.
